From the Depths
by Kharma
Summary: Syd realises something. Eleventh and final chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Nothing belongs to me ( except the bits that do).

Notes: Sorry the chapter is so short, but I'm not really sure where this story is going yet.  It could be romance, humour, action, angst or any combination of these.  Any ideas would be most welcome.

As always, all reviews (good or bad) are welcome.

P.s. It's also untitled so far, but I will remedy that when I figure out where the story is going to end up.

Chapter One

Sydney Fox, relic hunter and professor of Ancient Studies at Trinity College, was in a foul mood and nobody knew why.  She had been locked inside her office for the last four hours and all you could hear was muttering and the occasional thump of something hitting the wall.  Every now and then you could just make a particularly pungent curse and seeing as Sydney had travelled the world and mixed with all sorts of people she knew words that would make a Marine blush.

Normally when Sydney was in a bad mood, you could hear the yelling halfway across campus.  This quiet rage was something new.

Her two assistants Nigel and Claudia were taking refuge in the outer office.

"Nigel," Claudia said.  "One of us has to go in there and find out what's wrong."

They both winced as a particularly loud thump made the walls shake.

"Yes, but why me?" he grumbled.  "I've seen what she can do to an unarmed man!  Anyway, what if it's personal?  She might feel more comfortable talking to a woman."

"Nigel, you're her teaching assistant and her friend.  She's more likely to talk to you than she is to me."

Just then the door to Sydney's office opened and she put her head out.

"Nigel," she snapped.  "My office.  Now."

"Guess that solves the question of who's going in there," he muttered.  "If I don't make it out alive make sure all my research papers go to the university."

Nigel got up and walked into the office, feeling like he was walking straight into the lions den.


	2. untitled two

Disclaimer: As Chapter One

Notes : Still no title yet, but I'm working on it.  I've got a vague idea about where the story is going now, but I'm not saying anything.

Feedback : Yes please!

PS. If anybody knows the name of Sydney's father, could they let me know.  Thanks.

UNTITLED

CHAPTER TWO

Nigel Bailey, TA and friend to Sydney Fox, walked through the doorway into Sydney's office and immediately tripped over a pile of books laying in the middle of the floor.  He lay on the floor blinking in confusion and wondering how he could have missed the fact that the office had obviously been hit by a tornado.  Books were dumped all over the floor, the shelves held nothing but fragments where the night before they had held some beautiful pieces of ceramics and the whole room looked as though it had been picked up and shaken.  The only clear place in the entire office was Sydney's desk and the only reason that was clear was because everything had been swept off it in one go and now lay by the side of the desk.

"Syd, what the hell happened in here?" Nigel asked.  "More to the point what happened to you?  You look terrible."

She looked like she hadn't slept all night, her usually lustrous black hair had been tied back in a scraggly ponytail and look as though it hadn't been brushed and she had obviously been crying.  He could still see the tear tracks down her face, and her eyes were rimmed with red.  She was just standing there, looking at him but not really seeing him.

Nigel was starting to get worried.  "Sydney," he said gently.  "What is it?  What's happened?"

She continued to just stand there, not saying anything.  This apathy was totally unlike her behaviour of a few minutes ago and Nigel's worry was increasing by the second.

He walked over to her gently touched her cheek to get her attention.  "Syd?" he whispered.  "Talk to me."

She looked at him and he could see such pain in her eyes that he thought his heart would break.  "He's dead, Nigel."  It was barely a whisper, he had to strain to hear what she said.  "My father's dead."

Nigel didn't know what to say, so he did the only thing he could think of and put his arms around her.  At first she just stood there, but then he felt her gradually relax.  Her arms slid around his waist.  She clung onto him as if her were her lifeline in a stormy sea and she cried as if she was never going to stop.  Nigel stood there, gently stroking her hair and not saying anything, just letting her cry.  After a while, the sobs slowed and then stopped altogether.  She looked up at him and smiled.  It was a weak effort but it was a start.  "Thank you." She whispered.

"What for?" he asked, confused..

"For being my friend."

Nigel blushed, embarrassed.  "That's okay.  Do you want to talk about it now?  Or would you rather not?"

"No I want to talk.  I need to talk!  Not here, though.  Con you take me home?" she asked.

"Of course, just let me tell Claudia where we're going and then I'll be right back.  Okay?"

"Okay."

Nigel gently unwrapped her arms from around his waist, led her over to her chair and made her sit down.

By the time he got back to the outer office where Claudia was waiting for him, he had realised what had to be done.

"Claudia," Nigel said before she could say anything.  "I'm taking Syd home.  Her father's died and she really doesn't need to be here right now. Her office is a total mess, so you need to get maintenance to come clear it up.  Cancel all classes for the foreseeable future and if anyone's got any problems they can contact me on my mobile.  Oh, and I don't think she's eaten anything so can you call that restaurant she likes and have them deliver something to her house in a couple of hours?"

Claudia just sat there, staring at him.  "O-of course," she stammered.  "anything else?"

"No, that's it.  I'm going to take her home now.  I'll call you later and let you know what's going on.  In the meantime, if anything comes up and it's something you can't handle, let me know and I'll deal with it."

He went back into the inner office and led Sydney out.

"Syd," Claudia said quietly.  "I'm sorry about your father.  Don't worry about the office, I can cope on my own for a couple of days."

Sydney just gave her a small smile without saying anything as Nigel took her out to his car.

Claudia was just about to ring maintenance, when a though struck her. * I've never seen Nigel take charge like that.  Guess that's what happens when the person you love is hurting. You just do everything you can to make everything right and try to take away the pain.*  She shrugged and reached for the phone.

TBC


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: as chapter one

Notes:  Hooray!  It's finally got a title.  The story is now called "From the Depths". 

I know this chapter is a bit short, but I wrote on my lunch break at work.  If it sucks, I apologise in advance.

Please, please, please read and review.

Chapter three

The ride back to Sydney's house was silent.  When Nigel looked at her to see if she was okay, she was staring out the side window and quietly crying.  He reached out to cover her hand with his own.  She turned to look at him with a wan smile and then went back to staring out the window.

When they arrived at Sydney's house, Nigel had to support her on the walk up the path to the front door.  She didn't seem to have any energy at all and Nigel was extremely concerned.  It was as if she was on autopilot.  She would allow herself to be led but she wouldn't actually make the effort to do anything by herself.

"You'll be fine once we get inside," he said.  "I'll run you a bath and get you something to eat and then we can talk.  Okay?"

Sydney just nodded as he helped her through the door.

Neither of them noticed the car parked across the street or the figure inside it.

Back at Trinity, Claudia was making a start on cleaning up the mess in Sydney's office.  She had been going to call maintenance, but changed her mind at the last minute.

*Syd would hate to think that other people knew what happened this morning,* she thought.  It'll be much better if I cleaned up in there.  The fewer people that know, the better.*

Both Sydney's and Nigel's classes had been cancelled.  Claudia had told the student's that Sydney was ill, the only person outside the office that knew the truth was the Dean and he had promised to keep it to himself.

*God,* thought Claudia, seeing the state of the office for the first time.  *Where do Istart?  The desk seems to be the only clear spot in the entire room, so I'll use that to sort out on.*

She started picking up the books from the floor and putting them on the desk.  She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she never heard the knock on the outer office door.

Two hours later, tired and hungry,  Claudia decided it was time for a break and some fresh air.  She was just about to open the door, when she noticed the piece of paper that been pushed under it.

*Huh,* she thought.  *Wonder who put that there?  It's not addressed to anybody.  I'd better read it, it might be one of the students trying to contact Syd or Nigel.*

As she began to read, she soon realised that no student had written the note.  Her curiosity quickly gave way to disbelief and then shock.

*I'd better ring Nigel," she said aloud, as she practically ran for the phone.


	4. chapters 45

Disclaimer:  As previous chapters

Notes:  2 chapters this time.  I'm going away for a week, so I won't be able to update for a while, but I will be working on it.

As usual, please R + R.

CHAPTER FOUR

Sydney sat in the corner of the couch.  Dressed in a robe and with her wet hair hanging round her face, she looked nothing like the strong, confident woman Nigel that she was.  Instead, she looked like a scared little girl who had just lost the most important person in her life.  *She looks so lost,* he thought as he took her a mug of tea.  He knew she would probably prefer coffee, but he figured she could do without the caffeine.  Besides, he had always found something comforting in tea.

He had finally managed to get her to eat something but he was still worried.

"Syd," he said, gently touching her shoulder.  "Come on, drink this.  It'll make you feel better."

She obediently took the mug from him and sipped it.  Her eyes widened as she recognised the distinctive taste of whiskey.

"Nigel," she said suspiciously.  "Are you trying to get me drunk?  There's enough alcohol in this to knock out an elephant!"

He couldn't help smiling.  That was the first think she had said since she had told him about her father.

"Of course I'm not trying to get you drunk.  I just thought it would help."

She smiled at him, took a sip and sighed in appreciation.  "well, it does.  Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said as he sat beside her on the couch.  "Are you ready to talk now?"

She moved closer to him and nodded.  "I got a phone call last night from the director of the project Dad was working on in England.  Apparently, he was on his way back to London after a meeting.  He was riving down one of those little country lanes, when for some reason, his car went off the road and hit a tree.  The car exploded and he was killed instantly.  They're assuming he swerved to avoid a fox or something and just lost control.  Ironic, really."

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this," he said.  She turned to look at him and she could see the sympathy and pain in his eyes.  Syd knew their conversation must be conjuring up memories from his own parents died in a car crash. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love and no matter how old you are, it's never easy."

"How old were you, Nigel?" she asked tentatively.  She knew he didn't like talking about his parent's accident.

He was confused.  "How old was I, when?"

"When you're parents died."

"Oh," he swallowed.  He really didn't want to talk about it, but he thought it might help her to know that he had gone through it as well.  "Ten. I was ten."

"That's so sad," Syd said quietly.  "At least you weren't left all alone.  You had Preston.  I've got no one now."

Nigel was shocked to hear her say that.  "How can you say that?  Of course you're not alone.  You've got people that care about you."

"Yeah," she snorted.  "Like who?"

"you've got friends and colleagues from all over the world.  A college full of students that idolise you.  A secretary that works harder for you than she's ever worked in her entire life.  And me."

Sydney looked at him, surprised.  "Y – you care about me?" she stammered.

"of course.  What, did you think I let you drag me halfway around the world and almost get me killed for the money the College pays me?"

She had started crying again.  "I never knew.  I thought it was just a job to you."

They were sitting facing each other on the couch, so close that their knees were touching.  Nigel reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear and gently cupped her face in his hands.  "Well, now you know," he said.

She reached out and, very gently, traced a finger over his lips.  Nigel froze as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, before working her way down to his mouth.  At first the kiss was nothing more than a soft brush of her lips against his, but she soon grew more bold.  Nigel was frozen in shock at first but that was soon forgotten in the joy of finally being able to kiss the woman he had loved for so long.

When they finally broke apart, they were both gasping for breath.

"Syd," Nigel gasped. "This isn't right we have to stop."

"Why?" she demanded.  "I thought you said you cared about me."

"I do!  Which is why we have to stop.  When – if – we do this, I want us both to be in our right minds.  Right now, you're hurting.  Not to mention half drunk."

She looked at him and smiled.  "okay.  Will you still stay with me tonight and just hold me?  I don't want to be alone."

He stood up from the couch and pulled her up beside him.  "That I can do," he said, as he led her towards the bedroom.

Nigel's mobile phone sat, forgotten on the dresser in the hallway.  It's flashing light unnoticed.

CHAPTER FIVE

Nigel woke up slowly and wondered why he couldn't move.  Then he looked down and remembered.  He had spent the night with Sydney, his boss and best friend.  Nigel had often dreamed of waking up with Syd in his arms, but he had always imagined it would be under different circumstances.  She was laying alongside him, with her head on his shoulder.  One arm was across his chest and her leg was flung across both of his, effectively holding him down.  It was as though, even in her sleep, she was afraid to let him go.

Nigel wondered what had woken him up, when he heard the doorbell ring.  He glanced at the clock and groaned.  It was 5.30 in the morning.

"Syd," he whispered, gently shaking her.  "You need to move.  There's someone at the door."

Sydney just sighed in her sleep and tried to get even closer to Nigel.

He sighed and set about gently disentangling himself.  The doorbell rang again.  "I'm coming, I'm coming," he muttered.

He eventually got himself untangled from Syd, pulled on his jeans and went to find out who was at the door.

Claudia was just about to start knocking on the door when Nigel yanked it open.

"What do you want at this hour of the morning?" he snapped.

Claudia stood there in shock.  She had expected Syd to answer the door, or at the least a fully dressed Nigel.  She had not expected Nigel to answer the door wearing nothing but a pair of jeans.  Jeans that had the top button undone.

Claudia just stood there, she seemed to be unable to tear her eyes away from the undone button.  "Claudia?" he prompted.  She snapped her head up.  "What?" she said, distractedly.

"What did you want?"

"Oh!  I thought you should see this.  Someone slipped it under the office door yesterday."

Nigel took it from her and invited her in.

"So," she said, grinning.  "I guess this explains why I couldn't get an answer at your place last night."

"W-What are you talking about?" he stammered.

"well, you answer Sydney's door practically naked.  What am I supposed to think?"

He looked down as if only just realising his state of dress and blushed.  Then she saw that familiar indignant look come across his face.

"Get your mind out of the sewer!" he snapped.  "Sydney didn't want to be alone last night, so I stayed over.  Nothing happened!"

"Relax Nigel.  I'm teasing.  I know you wouldn't take advantage of Syd like that."

"Oh.  Sorry."

"Rough night?" she asked sympathetically.

"You have no idea.  Now, about this note."

He was just about to start reading it when they heard Syd scream from the other room.

"NIGEL!"

they both went running into the bedroom, to find Syd sitting up in bed.  She had her face in her hands and she was crying.

Claudia stayed by the door, while Nigel rushed to the bed and pulled Sydney onto his lap.  "it's okay," he said gently.  "Syd, I'm here.  It's okay."

"I woke up," she sobbed, "and you were gone.  I thought I had lost you, too.  I can't lose you as well."

"You're not going to lose me." He whispered.  "I'm not going anywhere."  All the time he was talking to he, he was stroking her hair and gently rocking her.

Claudia decided it was time to leave them alone.  Very quietly closing the door behind her, she went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

When Nigel came in 20 minutes later, he was fully dressed,  *He looks absolutelyexhausted,* she thought.  "here," she said, thrusting a hot cup of coffee into his hands.  "You look like you need it."

"Thanks, Claudia.  I really am sorry I snapped at you earlier." He apologised.

"Don't worry.  How is she?"

"sleeping, thank God.  Now lets have a look at this note."

He sat at Syd's kitchen table and read the note.

"This has to be a sick joke!" he said, looking at Claudia in disbelief.

"I know.  That's why I was trying to contact you all night.  The question is, do we show it Sydney or throw it away?"

They were still discussing what to do two hours later.

"I still say we should throw it away."  Claudia said, for what felt like the hundredth time.

Nigel was just as adamant.  "We can't.  What if it's true?  Syd has a right to see this for herself."

"See what for myself?" Syd quietly asked.

TBC


	5. chapter 6

Disclaimer : As chapter one

Notes: I think I might have got the timeline a little screwed up here, if I have I apologise.

Also, I'm trying really hard to keep the whole Nigel/Sydney romance down to a minimum, but it keeps creeping back in without my permission.  Maybe my subconscious is trying to tell me something.

Anyway, as usual, all reviews are greatly appreciated.

PS. Cristin, if you want it, take it.

CHAPTER SIX

Nigel And Claudia turned around, startled.  Sydney had to smile; they looked just like children caught raiding the cookie jar.

Before she cold say anything else, Nigel got up and walked over to her.  He brushed her hair away from her face.  "Are you okay?" he quietly asked.

Syd cold see the concern in his eyes.  She leaned towards him and gently kissed him on the cheek.  "I'm fine." She said.  "Really." She was pleased to see some of the worry fade from his face.

Claudia, meanwhile, was still sitting at the kitchen table.  They seemed to have forgotten all about her.  *Okay,* she thought.  *Something happened here last night, no matter what Nigel says.  Maybe something good has come out of this thing after all.  Especially if those two have finally started to realised how they feel about each other.*

Sydney and Nigel were still standing there, just looking at each other.  Claudia didn't want to break into the moment, but they still had to decide what to do about the note.

They jumped as Claudia coughed. *I was right!  They totally forgot I was even here**.***  Nigel was blushing furiously and even Syd had gone a bit pink.  Claudia was fighting to keep the grin off her face.

Sydney looked over to see Claudia desperately trying not to smile.  "Hey Claudia.  What are you doing here this early in the morning?"

"Hi Syd.  I wanted Nigel's opinion on something, but it's no big deal.  It can wait if you two are busy."  She had to hide another smile as Sydney went pink again.  *Yep,* she thought happily. *Something definitely happened last night.*

Nigel was getting annoyed.  "Oh for Gods sake," he snapped.  "Claudia, just give Syd the note."

Sydney was confused.  "What note?"

Claudia sighed.  "This one.  I found it yesterday after you left.  Someone had pushed it under the door."  She passed the note to Sydney.

Syd began to examine the note.  In the top right hand corner was a drawing of two foxes and the note said:

DD,

   Don't believe everything you're told.

DD.

Sydney went pale and sat down, hard, on one of the kitchen chairs.  She was so pale, Claudia thought she was about to pass out.

"Syd, are you alright?" she asked.

Sydney was just sitting at the table, staring at the note in her hand.  "he's alive," she whispered.

"He can't be Syd," Nigel said.  "his car hit a tree and exploded on impact.  Nobody could survive something like that.  I know you want to believe he's not dead, but you have to face facts."

"Nigel, you don't understand.  This has to be from him.  Nobody else knows our pet names for each other."

What pet names?" Claudia asked.

Darling Daughter and Daddy Dearest. DD.  I don't think even my mother knew.  Wait a minute, how did you know this was meant for me?" she asked suspiciously.

Nigel smiled.  "Remember when we were looking fro the Jade Empress?  You're father told me about the foxes he always drew on his letters to you and I thought it was sweet, so I told Claudia."

"I don't remember you and Dad spending any time together without me."

"This was when we were on the train and he dragged me away so you and Jenny could talk and get to know each other."

Sydney gasped in shock.  "Oh God, Jenny.  I completely forgot about her.  I have to call her!"

"Calm down Syd," Nigel said.  "She's fine.  I spoke to her last night when you were in the bath.  She was more worried about you than anything.  Which brings up another point.  If your father's not dead, why would he put the two of you through the pain of thinking he is?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Sydney turned to Claudia.  "Go back to the office and book me a ticket on the next available flight to London."

"Better make that two tickets.  I'm coming as well." Nigel said to Sydney.  She smiled at him and nodded.

"So, that's three tickets on the next available flight to London." Claudia said.  They both looked at her in surprise.  "What?" she asked.  "Someone has to look out for you two."

"Besides," she said with a smile as she walked out the door.  "I've never been to England.  Just think of all the shopping I can do."

TBC


	6. chapter 7

Disclaimer : As chapter one

Notes:  Finally getting into the story now.  I have been accused by some people of having too much romance in this, bit I only have one thing to say to them.  I don't care.  I've always liked the idea of Sydney and Nigel being together, so now I'm letting them do what the writers of the show never would.  Seeing as I can't seem to stop the romance from coming into the story, I have decided to change plans.  Instead of an action story with a little bit of romance, it's now mainly romance with a little bit of action.

Now I've got that out of my system, on with chapter seven.

By the way, due to a problem with my word processor program all characters thoughts are now in **bold**.

As always, please R & R.

PS.  Any spelling or grammar mistakes, I apologise.  I'm writing this at 12.30 in the morning after travelling all day, so I'm a little tired.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Next day, they arrived at the airport in England to find Preston and Jenny waiting for them.

"What's Preston doing here?" Sydney asked Nigel, confused.

"I called him yesterday, asked him to check on Jenny for us.  She doesn't know anyone in England and I thought she could use a friend."

"Nigel," Claudia said.  "That's so sweet."

Just then Preston saw them coming through the arrivals gate.  "Podge!" he called.

Syd couldn't help giggling when she heard Nigel muttering "I hate it when he calls me that!"

Claudia was confused.  "Podge?" she asked Nigel.  When Nigel didn't answer, she turned to Sydney.  "It seems Nigel was a little…chubby as a child, so Preston nicknamed him Podge.  I think he still calls him it because he knows how much it annoys him."

"Oh!" Claudia said and started giggling.

By now they had reached the baggage claim where Preston and Jenny were waiting for them.

After the various members of the group were introduced to each other, Sydney, Claudia and Jenny excused themselves to go freshen up, leaving the brothers to talk.

"So, little brother," Preston said.  "How's Sydney taking the news?"

"The night she found out was rough.  She woke up crying a couple of times and it took me a while to get her calmed down enough so we could both get back to sleep.  But she seems better now."  Nigel cast a worried look towards the bathroom door.  "Do you think they're okay?" he asked.  "They've been in there a long time."

Nigel had completely missed the thoughtful look on Preston face when he mentioned them both going back to sleep.  "They're fine," Preston reassured him.  "Probably talking.  You know what women are like."  He decided to have a little fun with Nigel.  "So," he said.  "Do you think Syd could ever see me as more than just a friend?  I mean would she be interested in going out to dinner or something?"

Preston was surprised when Nigel grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.  Especially since Preston was older and outweighed Nigel by a good fifteen pounds.

"Stay away from Sydney.  "Nigel warned.  "she's going through a lot right now and she doesn't need you making it worse."

Preston started to laugh.  "Relax Nigel.  I don't have a snowball in Hell's chance with Sydney.  She's only interested in one of the Bailey brothers and it sure as hell isn't me!"

Nigel released him and stepped back.  "W-what do you mean?" he stammered.

"One of these days, I hope, you'll find out."

Just then the ladies came out of the bathroom.  Sydney looked at Nigel's and Preston's faces. She could tell that something had happened.  "Have you two been arguing again?" She asked.  She turned to Nigel.  "I can't leave you alone for a second, can I?  What was it about this time?"

Nigel saw Preston open his mouth to answer and shot him a warning glare to shut up.

"Nothing, Syd.  Just brother stuff."  He turned to Jenny.  "How are you doing?"

She smiled at him.  "I'm better now you and Syd are here.  And thank you for getting Person to check on me.  It was very thoughtful of you."  Nigel blushed when she kissed on him on the cheek.

Preston couldn't help smirking at Nigel when he saw the way Sydney glared at Jenny.

"Well," he said.  "I've booked us a suite of rooms at the hotel near where you're Dad was working Syd.  Shall we go there and talk?  I've got a car waiting outside."

They all agreed and started to walk outside.  Claudia and Jenny were walking along chatting animatedly while Sydney and Nigel walked behind, quietly talking.  Preston smiled when he saw them walking along arm in arm.

**Nigel,** he thought.  **I get the feeling that after this trip nothing in your life is ever going to be the same.**

TBC


	7. chapter 8

Disclaimer: As chapter one

Notes:  It's official; I'm obsessed with fan fiction.  If I'm not writing it or reading it, I'm thinking about it.  I've got one more Relic Hunter story to post tomorrow and then it's going to be it for a while.  Maybe.  

I promise I will finish this one as soon as I can, but I need to take time to do the millions of things I've been neglecting since I started writing.

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, and even if you didn't review thank you for reading it.

Okay, on with the story.

CHAPTER EIGHT

It took them 4 hours to get from the airport to the hotel and by that time nearly everybody was too tired to stay up and talk for long.  After a quick meal from room service, everybody decided it was time for bed.

Preston had arranged a double room for himself and Nigel and a room each for Sydney, Claudia and Jenny.  He exchanged amused looks with Claudia when Syd grabbed Nigel's hand and practically dragged him into the bedroom with her.  Jenny quietly said goodnight and went to her own room, leaving just Preston and Claudia in the sitting room, still chatting.

"So," he said, nodding towards Sydney's room.  "How long has that been going on?"

"I don't think anything is going on.  At least, not yet anyway." She said with a mischievous smile.  "For some reason, Syd can't seem to sleep unless Nigel's with her.  Even when she's awake she gets edgy if he's out of her sight for more than a few minutes."

"But they are in love, right?"

"Oh yeah!  It's kind of funny really.  They're fighting it every step of the way, but they're definitely starting to realise something that I've, and I assume you've, known for a long time.  You should have seen her on the plane.  Nigel fell asleep just after take-off and this stewardess came over to see if she could get anything for anybody.  She tried to tuck the blanket around Nigel and Syd actually slapped her hands away!  It was so funny; she was glaring at this poor woman as if to say, "Back of lady, he's taken".  I had to try not to laugh, she looked so protective."

Preston chuckled at the mental image and then sighed as he remembered why they were all together.  "Do you really think he's till alive?"

"I don't know, but I guess tomorrow we start finding out."

They sat in silence for a while, each just thinking their own thoughts.  Eventually, Claudia stood up.  "Well, I'm kinda beat.  I'm just gonna check on Jenny, then I'm going to bed."  She glanced towards Syd's door.  "Do you think I should check on Syd?"

"I wouldn't bother.  She'd got Podge, so I don't think she needs anybody else."

Claudia smiled.  "You're probably right.  Goodnight Preston.  I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Claudia, sleep tight."  He sighed as he went to his own room.  "Brother mine," he thought.  "You're a very lucky man to have three such wonderful women in your life."

They all woke late the next morning and chatted over a leisurely breakfast.  Nigel was a bit embarrassed about spending the night in Syd's room at first, but when he realised that nobody cared he soon relaxed.

Once they had all finished eating, they got down to business.

"I think the first thing we should do is Nigel and I go to the company dad was working for.  Preston, can you, Claudia and Jenny go to the authorities and find out as much information about the accident as you can?"  She looked around the table.  Everyone nodded except for Jenny, who was just staring into her empty coffee cup.

"Jenny?" she asked.  "Is that okay with you?"

"I guess, but I was hoping we could stick together."

Sydney sighed.  "I know," she said gently.  "I was too.  But I did some thinking last night.  As Dad's fiancée, the authorities are more likely to talk to you than they are to either Preston or Claudia.  And as his daughter, the company Dad was working for would probably be more likely to co-operate with me than with Nigel.  That's why I think it would be better if we split up for now."

Jenny smiled.  "Okay, that makes sense.  So everybody should meet back here later on and we'll work out the next step."  She got up to go to her room.  "Besides," she said just as she closed her bedroom door.  "I know how much you hate to be separated from Nigel."

She was still chuckling at the expression on Syd's face when they all left the suite ten minutes later.

TBC

Please don't make me beg for reviews, because you know I can't live without them.


	8. chapter 9

Disclaimer: as chapter one.

Notes:  Finally getting into the story.  At the rate I'm going, this thing is going to be longer than War and Peace, but I'm getting there.

Please, please R & R.   I'll be your best friend if you do.

P.S. To those of you who reviewed my series, A Letter Home, I have just one thing to say.  Thank you, thank you, and thank you.  I'm sorry I ended it too, but I just couldn't figure out anywhere else for it to go.  If anyone has any ideas, please let me know and I'll probably continue it.

CHAPTER NINE

Later that night, they met in the hotel dining room.  Sydney and Nigel walked in and were surprised to find Preston and Claudia but no Jenny.

"Hey guys," Sydney said.  She smiled up at Nigel as he pulled her chair out for her.

"Hi Syd, Nigel."  

"Where's Jenny?" asked Nigel.

"She wasn't feeling hungry, so she went up to her room for an early night."  Preston saw the concern that flashed across Sydney's face.  "Relax, Sydney.  She's fine, just tired."

Sydney relaxed.  "Okay.  So, any luck today?" she asked.

The waiter arriving to take their order interrupted them.  It took a while to sort out what everybody wanted, but eventually they were happy with their orders.

Preston picked up the conversation where they left off.  "We spent four hours at the police station this afternoon, just to be told that the officer dealing with the enquiry was at a divisional meeting all day."  He sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Preston."  Sydney said.  "If it makes you feel any better, we didn't really get anywhere either.  Although, we did actually get to speak to someone at the company Dad works for.  He had been to a meeting the day he died and he left to go back to London where he was staying with Jenny, but that's all they could tell me."

Claudia spoke up.  "I have a question.  Why did the police ring your Dads company instead of you, Syd?"

"I asked them that.  Apparently Dad was driving a company car and the police traced the number plate.  The project manager thought it would be better if he called Jenny and me instead of the police." She turned back to Preston.  "So, what are you going to do about the police?"

"We've made an appointment tomorrow to see the officer in charge and hopefully we'll be able to learn something then."

Just then their order arrived and talk moved on to more general subjects.   After a couple of hours, the girls decided it was time to return to their suite.  Claudia wanted a shower and Sydney wanted to check on Jenny, so they said goodnight and went upstairs, leaving the brothers to have one last drink before turning in.

They sat there, nursing their drinks and lost in thought.  Preston could see Nigel was still worried about Sydney.  "Don't worry.  She'll be fine."

Nigel was confused.  "Who will?"

"Sydney."

"I wasn't thinking about Sydney."

"Of course you weren't."  Preston was amused.  "I don't know what I was thinking!  Just because you haven't taken your eyes off the door since she left to go back upstairs and you've been playing with her glass, I really don't know what gave me the idea that you were thinking about the fair Professor Fox."

Nigel actually blushed.  "Am I that obvious?" he asked.

"Only to me, baby brother.  Only to me."  He laughed.  "Oh, and Claudia as well.  Not to mention Jenny."

"Oh, God.  Have you three been talking about me?

"Afraid so."

"What the hell am I going to do, Preston?"  Nigel asked.

"Let me think."  Preston said.  After a moment he broke the silence that had developed.  "Tell her you're in love with her, you idiot."  He smiled at the shocked look on Nigel's face.

"I'm not in love with Sydney." He said, indignantly.

"You can't lie to me, baby brother.  You never could.  Now it's time to stop lying to yourself as well.  You've been in love with Syd since the first day you met her, but you've been fighting it for so long that I think you've managed to convince yourself that you're not good enough for her."

Nigel wouldn't look up from his glass.  "I'm not Preston.  She's smart, funny and strong.  Not to mention the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life."  He sighed.  "What have I got to offer her?  I'm just her TA. She deserves someone much better than me."

Preston was getting annoyed.  "You really are an idiot, aren't you Nigel?"

Nigel looked up in shock.

Preston went on, in a much more gentle voice.  "Has it ever occurred to you that she feels the same way about you?"  He sat there looking at the bemused expression on his younger brother's face.  "You know," he said.  "Considering how smart you are, you can be incredibly dense sometimes.  She loves you!"

"What makes you say that?"

"I've seen the way she looks at you, you know.  We all have, we're not blind."  He sounded amused.  "Although you seem to be."

"Even if what you say is true, how am I going to tell her now?  With everything that's going on, it's not really the best time."

"Are you kidding me?  Now is the best time in the world to tell her."  Preston looked at his watch.  "Well, it's getting late and I'm going to bed.  Think about what I said, Nigel.  You two could be so good together.  Don't let her slip through your fingers, because one of these days it's going to be too late."  He got up and walked away without another word or a look back at the table where Nigel was sitting, totally shocked.

An hour later he was still sitting there when Sydney came into the room.

He jumped when she touched the back of his neck.

"S-Syd," he stammered.  "What are you still doing up?"

"I was talking to Jenny and I decided to get a nightcap before turning in."

"How is she?"

"She's fine, a little tired but essentially okay.  As hard as this is for me, it must be even worse for her.  At least I have you."  She smiled and reached for his hand.  "Anyway, I came to see if you wanted to join me in a nightcap before we turn in."

"Sure," he said.  "How did you know where I was?"

"Preston told me.  He said there was something you wanted to talk to me about."

"I'm going to kill him," Nigel muttered.

"What was that?" Syd asked.

Nigel blushed.  "Oh, nothing.  There was something I wanted to talk to you about actually, but it can wait if you're tired."

"No I'm fine."  Sydney was by now burning with curiosity.  "What did you want to talk about?"

Nigel shifted in his chair and squeezed Sydney's hand.  "Well, there's been something that I've wanted to tell you for a while now.  The thing is Syd, I think I …" he broke off what he was saying as they were interrupted by the waiter.

"Excuse me, sir.  There's a gentlemen outside to see you.  I know it's late but he say's its urgent and he wouldn't leave a message."

They were both confused.  "Who is it?"  Nigel asked.

"I'm sorry, sir.  He wouldn't say.  Just that he needed to speak to you urgently and in private."

Nigel looked at Sydney.  "Do you mind if I go?"

She smiled at him.  "I'll be fine.  I'll order a nightcap for us and we can continue our conversation when you get back."

"Okay, I'll try not to be too long."  He got up and followed the waiter outside.

Nigel looked around the foyer but couldn't see anybody.  "Where is he?" he asked.

"He said to tell you he would be waiting on the patio."

"Okay, thanks."  Nigel tipped the waiter and walked towards the patio, still trying to figure out who would want to speak to him at this time of night and what was so important that it couldn't wait until the morning.  He walked outside but still couldn't see anybody.  He jumped when somebody spoke up behind him.

"Hello, Nigel."  He turned around to find Randall Fox leaning against the patio door.


	9. chapter ten

Disclaimer : As chapter one

Notes.  Nearly done, just one more chapter to go.

Please read and review.  If you don't I'll cry.

CHAPTER TEN

Nigel was surprised, to say the least.  He had turned around to find the man whose death they were investigating, just standing there…and he was smiling.

At first he was glad to see him, happy that Sydney and Jenny would no longer have to grieve.  In a flash, the sheer joy at seeing Randall alive and well changed to all consuming anger.

Randall saw the change of expression on Nigel's face and took a hasty step back.  He wasn't quite fast enough though.  Before he even had a chance to try and stop him, Nigel had knocked him flat on his back with one well-aimed punch and now stood above him, rubbing his hand and scowling.

Randall lay there, rubbing his jaw and staring up at the much smaller man with something akin to respect.  He started to get up.

"Don't move!" Nigel snapped.  "If you even think about getting up, I swear to God I'll hit you again."

Randall held up his hands in surrender.  "Okay, okay.  I'll stay here, Nigel.  Just calm down so we can talk."

"Calm down!" Nigel was shouting by now.  "How in the hell do you expect me to calm down?  You're daughter and fiancée think you're dead, you do realise that?  How could you do that to them?  They've been through hell the last couple of days!"

Through all this Randall was trying to get a word in.  "Nigel, I can expl…"

Nigel was so furious, he just carried on yelling.  "Sydney's keeping me awake all night, tossing and turning and the only time Jenny eats is when Preston reminds her.  I could kill you right now for what you've put them through.  You've hurt two of the people I care about more than anything, and I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for that."

Nigel was starting to run out of breath, so Randall thought it would be a good time to interrupt.  "Are you finished?" he asked,

"For now."

"Good.  So is it alright if I get up and say something now?"  Seeing Nigel nod he continued.  "First of all, where did you learn to punch like that?"

Nigel had to smile.  "Hanging around with you daughter for the last couple of years, I guess I picked up some things."

"I should have known," Randall said with a smile, before growing serious.  "Now, I have a couple of questions.  What do you mean, Sydney's keeping you awake all night and who, exactly, is Preston?"

Sydney's been having trouble sleeping since she heard you were dead and she doesn't like being alone at night, so I've been sleeping with her and that's all we've been doing, sleeping.  Preston is my older brother.  I asked him to keep an eye for jenny until we could get over here because I knew she didn't know anyone in England.  They've become quite good friends over the last couple of days."  He paused to take a breath and then carried on, his voice rising again.  "And you've got no right to play the indignant father and fiancé right now, anyway.  Not after what you've been putting them through."

"Fair enough, I suppose."  Randall glanced at his watch.  "I have to leave, it's getting late."

"What?"  Nigel was confused.  "You're not going to let them know you're alive?"

"I can't, it's too dangerous.  You can't either."

"Randall, I can't lie to Sydney.  Especially not about something like this."

"If you love her as mush as I think you do, you have to lie to her.  She can't know I'm still alive.  While they think I'm dead, they're safe.  You have to trust me, Nigel.  I know what I'm doing."

"If you weren't going to let them know you're alive, why did you contact me?"

"I had to know my girls were looked after.  I knew you would look after Sydney, but I was worried about Jenny.  I should have known you would take care of her as well."

Nigel stood there, silent.  He was surprised when the other man pulled him into a rough hug.  "Look after them for me," he whispered.  "I wouldn't trust them with anyone else."  Nigel just nodded, too shocked to say anything.  "One more thing," Randall said as he backed away.  "Get Syd to drop the investigation into my death.  It's too dangerous."

Nigel sighed.  "I'll try, but you know how what she's like when she gets her teeth into something.  She can be incredibly stubborn when she wants to be."

"Tell me about it," Randall said with a smile.  "You're going to have a hell of a life trying to cope with her, but I think you'll do okay."  He almost laughed at Nigel's expression, but quickly grew serious as he realised how late it was getting.  "I have to leave," he said.  "I'll try and get in touch with you again in a couple of days.  Meanwhile, do what you can to keep them out of trouble.  Okay?"

"Okay."  Nigel turned when he heard a noise behind him, but it was nothing.  When he turned back, the other man had gone.  He stood there for a moment, alone with his thoughts before deciding to go back and join Sydney.

She looked up when she him come into the room and gave him a smile so beautiful, he thought his heart would stop.

"Hey!" she said quietly.

He smiled as he sat down and picked up his drink.  "Hey yourself."

"So, who were you talking to?"

Nigel took a sip of his drink to give himself a chance to think.  "Hmm?  Oh, just an old school friend.  He heard I was staying here and wanted to catch up on old times, that's all."

"Oh.  I thought it might have had something to do with Dad."

He looked over to see the pain in her eyes.  "Oh my love," he thought.  "I wish I could tell you the truth, but I can't.  And that hurts more than anything I ever imagined."

Nigel reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.  "No," he said gently.  "Just an old friend.  You look tired, maybe it's time for bed."

She smiled sadly and nodded.  "Okay."

As they walked out of the hotel bar, she had a thought.

"Nigel," she said.  "Before we got interrupted, you were about to tell me something.  What was it?"

"Hmm?" he said.  With all that had happened, he had totally forgotten about their conversation.  He smiled at her and took her hand.  "It was nothing."

"You sure?" she asked.

Nigel nodded.  "I'm sure," he said as he led her up to the suite.  "It can wait for another time."

They didn't notice Sydney's father watch them walk into the lift, hand in hand.  Nor did they notice the tears running down his face or his sad smile.

"My darling girl," he thought as he turned to walk away.  "I may never see you again, but knowing you'll be happy with him by your side will make it easier.  For some reason, I don't think I'll have to worry about Jenny either.  I will never stop loving either of you, remember that."

Randall Fox left the hotel and walked out into the cold, dark night.  Alone.


	10. chapter elevn

Disclaimer : As all previous chapters.

Notes :  Well this is it, the eleventh and final chapter.  It's quite a bit longer than the previous chapters, so if it's too long I apologise.

Thank you to everybody who read this story and a special thank you to everybody who reviewed.  I couldn't have finished it without your encouragement.

Okay, on with the chapter.  There'll be more notes at the end, so I'll see you there.

Have fun (Hopefully).

PS. Please don't hate me for what I'm about to do, okay?

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"I don't know, Syd."  Nigel said a few days later.  "Maybe it's time to give up.  Everybody we've spoken to seems to agree that your father's death was just a tragic accident and nothing more."

She sighed dejectedly.  "I suppose you're right," she said.  "But if I drop it, then I'll have to accept that he's dead and I don't think I'm ready for that.  Not yet."

Nigel wanted to kill Randall Fox for putting him in the position of having to lie to Sydney and Jenny.  Especially Sydney.  Now that he had finally admitted to himself that he loved her, it was getting harder and harder to see her in pain and not be able to tell her the truth about her father.

Nigel sighed.  "I know," he said gently.  "I've been through it, so I do understand how you feel.  It's just that there comes a time to let go and I think that time is now."

She just nodded and started crying.  He wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried, just like he had every day for the past week.  This time, when she pulled away, he could see that something had changed.

"You're right," she said.  "It's time to let him go.  He wouldn't want us to grieve forever.  I'm going to be okay now, Nigel.  I think Jenny will be as well."

"I know you will.  You're father would be so proud of both of you."

She pulled him into one last hug before they left the police station where they had spent the last three hours.

"Come on, Nigel.  Lets go home!"

Three months later, nearly everything had returned to normal.

Everybody had gone back to America for Randall's memorial service.  After staying a few days to sure everyone was okay.  Preston went back to England but he still kept in touch.  As a strange result of their late night conversation in the hotel bar, Nigel and Preston were getting along better than they had in a long time.

Jenny had moved into Claudia's place for a while because she couldn't face living in the home she had shared with Randall o her own and they had just decided to make the move permanent.  They had become close friends since the trip to England and Jenny had started to smile again, which pleased everybody.  She had even started to work part-time at Trinity in the languages department, which made it much easier for everybody to keep an eye on her.

As for Sydney and Nigel, things were pretty much back to normal.  They had gone back to work at the college.  The rest of the faculty had been very sympathetic when they heard the real reason why the entire Ancient Studies department had taken off with no notice.  They were used to it with Sydney and Nigel but it was something new for Claudia to go as well.

Nigel had finally moved back to his own apartment about a week after the memorial service.  Syd had decided it was time for him to leave when she woke up one morning and found herself draped over him with her hand resting on his chest, under the t-shirt he habitually wore to bed and with his arms wrapped around her.  "Mmm!" she thought as she snuggled closer, still half asleep.  "I could get used to waking up like this."  Her eyes snapped open when she realised what she had just said to herself and she decided right there that it was time to start standing on her own two feet.  She had got so used to sleeping with Nigel that it had been hard at first without him, but it was getting easier.  She still had bad nights, but she knew that all she had to do was ring him and he would be there.  For some reason, just knowing that he was only a phone call away made it possible for her to get through the night without having to actually call him.

The nights were rough on Nigel as well.  For his part, the two weeks he spent living with Sydney were the best of his life, despite the circumstances surrounding them.  They had never continued the conversation that had been so rudely interrupted by Syd's father and Nigel honestly didn't now if he ever would tell her how he felt.  He had discussed it with Preston in one of their now frequent talks and Preston, in his usual forthright manner, had told Nigel to stop being a bloody wimp and to go for it, but he wasn't sure.  Now that things had mostly gone back to normal, all his old insecurities had risen to the surface again and he was terrified of losing his best friend, so he decided not to say anything.  The decision was mad easier by the fact that Sydney didn't seem to remember the conversation in the first place.  She had certainly never bought the subject up, anyway.

Randall had been in touch a few times and Nigel had learned a little more about why he had needed to make Sydney and Jenny believe that he was dead, but he still didn't like lying to them, especially when he saw the sadness in their eyes at unguarded moments.  Nigel was sure that he had caught glimpses of Randall a couple of time, just checking up on his girls, but he never mentioned anything to him or anybody else.  It was better for all concerned if everybody believed he was dead and Nigel knew that now.

And so, life went on.  Days and nights came and went, each one a little easier to get through than the one before.  Jenny and Claudia were getting along fine as roommates.  Sydney and Nigel had settled into a comfortable routine of working all day and then either catching a movie or dinner, with the occasional late night phone call.  There had been no relic hunts for a while, but Sydney wasn't quite ready to get that aspect of her life back just yet, she was enjoying the quiet life for once.  Preston called once a week and was planning on visiting when he could get away and everything at the college was going along fine.

Until Claudia answered the phone and everything changed.

"Ancient Studies."

Jenny was in the office with Claudia, making plans to meet for lunch and she smiled.  How Claudia could sound so cheerful first thing in the morning was a total mystery.  Claudia had put the phone on speaker because she had just painted her nails and she didn't want to smudge the varnish by holding the receiver, so Jenny could hear both sides of the conversation.

"May I speak to professor Fox," said an unfamiliar voice.

"I'm sorry, but she's teaching a class right now.  Can I take a message?"

"Certainly.  I'm calling from St. Mary's Hospital.  If you could ask Professor Fox to call us regarding a Mr. Nigel Bailey, we would appreciate it.  It is quite urgent."

Claudia and Jenny instantly snapped to attention.  What's happened to Nigel?" Claudia asked abruptly.

"Are you a friend of Mr. Baileys?"

"Yes.  I'm his and Professor Fox's assistant.  Please tell me what's wrong."

"Mr. Bailey was in a serious car accident this morning.  Apart from a credit card the only other thing he had in his wallet was a card with Professor Fox's name and this telephone number on it.  That's why we're trying to get in touch with him."

"Her," Claudia muttered.  "Professor Fox is a woman."

"We really do need to get in touch with her urgently, so if you could get her to contact us as soon as possible."

"O-of course," Claudia stammered.  She was just about to disconnect the phone when she suddenly shouted.  "Wait!  You still haven't told me what's wrong with Nigel.  Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm sorry, dear." The woman from the hospital said gently.  "We just don't know.  He's got some broken bones and lots of bruises.  He also has a serious concussion and is currently unconscious.  We're doing everything we can but we honestly don't know at this point if he is going to make it."

By now, both Jenny and Claudia were crying.  "Okay.  Thank you for telling me.  I'll find Sydney and we'll be there as soon as we can."  She quietly cut off the connection and they both sat there for a few moments trying to collect their thoughts.

Claudia looked up and spoke to Jenny.  "Okay," she said wiping her eyes.  "Sitting here's not going to accomplish anything.  You go and get Syd out of class and get her to the hospital, just don't tell her what's happened in front of the students though. I'll call Preston to let him know what's going on and make arrangements to get him over here as soon as possible and then I'll meet you and Syd at the hospital.  Okay?"

Jenny nodded.  "Okay," she whispered.  "Claudia, I'm scared."

"I know you are, I am as well.  But no matter how hard this is for us, it's going to a thousand times worse for Sydney.  We have to stay strong for her.  She loves him so much and if anything happens to him so soon after Randall dying, I think it would kill her.  Judging by what the hospital just said, we haven't got a lot of time so we need to get moving."

Jenny nodded and ran out of the room, while Claudia took a deep breath and picked up the phone to do the hardest thing she had ever had to do in her life.

She arrived at the hospital about an hour later to find Sydney arguing with the doctor because he wouldn't allow her into intensive care to see Nigel.

"I'm sorry Professor Fox, but it's only family allowed into the ICU."

Claudia could see that Sydney was going to start getting violent in a minute so she decided to intervene.

She walked up to Sydney and spoke to her.  "There you are, Mrs. Bailey.  I've been looking everywhere or you."  Sydney just looked at her like she was insane.  "I've managed to get hold of your brother-in-law in England and he's booked on the first flight he could get.  He gave me a message for you, but I'm afraid its private so could I see you alone for a few minutes?"  Without giving her a chance to answer, Claudia grabbed her arm and dragged her into a corner.

"What is the matter with you, Claudia?" Sydney asked.  "Why were you calling me Mrs. Bailey?"

"Look," Claudia was getting annoyed.  "You want to get in there to see Nigel, right?"  Sydney nodded.  "You know their not going to let you in unless you're family, so you tell them you're family!"

"That makes sense, but why couldn't you tell them I'm his sister or something?"

Claudia snorted.  "Please Sydney.  Nobody is going to believe for one second that you and Nigel are brother or sister."

In spite of her fear over Nigel, Sydney had to smile as she realised Claudia was right.  There was just no other way to get into that ward.

"Okay, let's get back over there and see if he'll let me in now."

Sydney smiled sweetly at the doctor.  "I'm sorry doctor, you were saying something before we were interrupted."

"Yes, Professor Fox.  I was saying that…" he was interrupted by Sydney.  "Please, it's Mrs. Bailey.  I only use Professor Fox at the college because it's easier for the students.  Nigel and I were married a few weeks ago and we decided that I would continue to use my name for professional purposes."  She had to try not to laugh at the expression on the Doctor's face, not to mention Jenny who nearly choked when she heard Sydney call herself Mrs. Bailey.  "I'm sorry," Sydney continued.  "I should have told you I was his wife, but I was so scared when I first got here that I just completely forgot to mention it."

"No need for apologies, Mrs. Bailey.  I should be apologising to you.  Now, are you ready to go in and see him?"

"Yes, just give me a second to talk to our friends and then I'll be right with you."

She walked over to where Claudia and Jenny were waiting and pulled them into a hug.  "That was a smart idea of yours, Claudia." She whispered.  "I honestly couldn't think of any way short of knocking that stupid doctor out to get in there."

"That's okay.  I've called Preston; he's on his way.  He said he's going to get the earliest flight he can and he hopes to be here by tonight.  You okay?"

"I'll be better once I get in there and see him.  How about you two?  How are you doing?"

Claudia and Jenny exchanged looks.  Typical Sydney, always taking care of people.  "We're fine," Jenny answered.  "Don't worry about us.  Go be with Nigel, he needs you right now."

"You're right," Sydney said as she finally let them go.  "Why don't the two of you go home?  I'll call you if anything happens."

"Not a chance, Syd." Claudia said.  "We're staying right here.  Okay?"

Sydney smiled.  "Okay.  I'll see you later then."  Without another word, she walked over to the doctor and he led her into ICU.  The last thing Claudia and Jenny heard before the door closed was the doctor warning Sydney about the machines that Nigel was connected to.  

"Try not to be too alarmed by the way he looks, Mrs. Bailey.  He is quite badly injured, but it's nothing that won't heal with time.  The only worrying thing is the severe concussion he received, he doesn't seem to want to wake up.  He is hooked up to a few machines, but these are mostly just monitoring devise although we have got on oxygen at the moment to assist with his breathing."  He stopped outside a door.  "Before we go in, is there anything you want to ask me?"

Sydney shook her head.  "No.  I just want to see him."

"Okay."  The doctor opened the door and Sydney gasped at the sight of Nigel lying in the bed.  He was covered in tubes and wires and he had a drip in the back of his hand.  Every inch of him looked as though it was injured, there were bruises and scrapes everywhere.  Below the bedclothes she could see the bulky shape of a plaster cast on his leg and his ribs were strapped up.  The worst thing though, wasn't the injuries.  It was the silence.  The only sound in the room was the quiet beep of the heart monitor.

A nurse was checking the readings on the machines and turned around when she heard Sydney start to cry.  "Nurse Jenkins," the doctor said.  "This is Mrs. Bailey."

"Hello dear."  Nurse Jenkins said softly.  "I've been looking after your husband since they bought him in this morning.  Now, I don't want you to worry about him too much.  He isn't as badly injured as we thought at first.  Besides, I can tell he's strong.  I think he's going to be just fine."

Sydney was still standing in the doorway, too afraid to come into the room.

"Come in," the nurse said.  "It's okay, don't be afraid."  She walked over to Sydney, took her hand, led her over to the chair by Nigel's bed and sat her down.  "We're still not quite sure what happened this morning.  All we know for sure is that he was hit by a car travelling at high speed and until he wakes up, I'm afraid that's all we will know."

Sydney just nodded.  She hadn't taken her eyes off Nigel's face since she came into the room.  The nurse decided it was time to leave them alone.  "If you need me dear, I'm going to be at the nurses station right outside."  She was just about to walk out when she remembered something.  "Oh.  By the way, Mrs. Bailey?"

Sydney answered without looking up.  "Yes?"

The nurse pulled something from her uniform pocket.  "We found your husbands glasses in his top pocket.  They're miraculously unbroken."

Sydney took them from her.  "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Why don't you try talking to him?  It might help."

When she got no answer she sighed and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

"They've got a rough road ahead," she thought.  "But I think they'll make it."

Sydney stroked a lock of hair from Nigel's forehead.  "Why did you have to go and do something this stupid?  I was just starting to get over Dad dying and now this."  She sighed and for the first time since entering the room, looked away.

"Okay." She said, still talking aloud.  "Syd, stop feeling sorry for yourself and concentrate on Nigel.  Talk to him, tell him anything."  She sat there for a minute trying to think of something to say and then told him everything she could think of. She told him that Preston was on his way and that he wasn't to worry about anything.  Everything was going to be okay.  He was going to be okay, she would take care of him.  She talked for hours, telling him everything and nothing.  She started laughing when she told him about Claudia's lie to get her in to see him and then she started crying again.  She was still crying when she fell asleep, holding his hand and still clutching his glasses.

She opened her eyes the next morning to find that someone had covered her with a blanket during the night.  "Probably that nice Nurse Jenkins," she thought.  Se was surprised to find that it was light out.  Sydney looked up to find the nurse taking Nigel off oxygen and immediately started panicking.

"What is it?  What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, calm down.  He's breathing much better now, so we're taking him off oxygen.  In fact, he's doing so well we're transferring him out of ICU."

"Oh, thank God," Sydney whispered.  Then she had a thought.  "If he'd doing so well, why won't he wake up?"

"He will, when he's ready.  Okay?"

"Okay."  Syd had calmed down.  "When are you going to move him?"

"Right now.  We were just about to wake you up."

Just then Nurse Jenkins walked in with two orderlies.  "Oh good, dear.  You're awake.  Let's good this husband off yours out of here and into his won room, what do you say?"

Sydney was shocked to hear Nigel described as her husband, she had forgotten all about Claudia's lie of the previous day.  She just nodded and followed them out of ICU and along the corridor to Nigel's new room.

Once they had Nigel settled into his new room and Nurse Jenkins had promised to let Claudia and Jenny know where they had moved him to, Sydney was once again left on her own with Nigel.

As before she sat down by his bed, took his hand and started talking.

"Nigel, you have to wake up.  You're scaring me you know.  I never thought I would admit to being afraid, but I am.  I'm absolutely terrified of going on without you.  I love you so much it hurts and I just don't know if I can do it on my own.  I don't know if you can hear me but Nurse Jenkins seems to think you can, so I'm just going to keep talking to you until you wake up."

"I must be dreaming!" Nigel thought.  "It's only in my dreams that Syd tells me that she loves me.  If it is a dream I don't want to wake up, so I'll just stay here and then I won't have to face life without her."

A nurse's aide knocking on the door interrupted Sydney.  She opened the door and looked in.  "Excuse me, Mrs. Bailey." She said.  "You're brother-in-law was on the phone about an hour ago.  He asked me to tell you that his plane had just touched down and he would be here as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Sydney said.  "Who the hell is Mrs. Bailey?" thought Nigel, confused.

When the aide had left, Sydney carried on talking and telling him how much she loved him.  Nigel was trying his hardest to stay asleep, but the pain of his injuries was gradually seeping into his consciousness.

"Syd, would you mind shutting up so I can get sleep?"

When she just kept talking, he tried again.

"Sydney," he croaked.  "I love you too, but would you please shut up.  I've got a throbbing headache and I would kill for some aspirin."

Sydney's snapped open and she gasped in shock.  She looked at Nigel's face and found him looking at her with such love in his eyes that she started crying again.

"You're awake!" she whispered.

"It's a bit hard to stay asleep with you going on for hours," he said with a trace of laughter in his voice.

She started crying even harder at that.  He very carefully reached out and touched her face.  "Please don't cry Syd.  I love you.  Please don't cry."

"W-what did you say?" she stammered.

Nigel grinned.  "I said I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know you do, but now that that's out of the way, do you think you could get me some painkillers for my hea…"

He suddenly found himself unable to finish the sentence due to the fact that a certain very happy relic hunter was kissing him breathless.  "Mmm!" he thought as he wrapped his arms around her, being careful of his fractured ribs.  "This is much better than aspirin."

Just then Preston opened the door, took one look inside and promptly closed it again.

Claudia and Jenny were standing behind him.  "What s it?  What's wrong?" they asked, concerned.

"Nothing's wrong!" he said, laughing.  "I just don't think we should go in there for a while, that's all."

He stepped away from the door and he girls looked through the window.  They started giggling and went bright red as they backed away from the door.

The three friends looked at one another.  "Coffee?" Preston asked.  "Coffee," they answered.

In the hospital room, Nigel and Sydney were too wrapped up in each other to even care about anything else.

The End.

Notes: Well, that's it.  I hope you liked it.

Please forgive me for almost killing Nigel, but I figured Sydney had spent so long denying her feelings that it would take something pretty earth shattering for her to admit that she loved him.

As for Randall, I've decided that this is going to be trilogy.  The first part, which you have just finished (and hopefully enjoyed) deals with his supposed death and how it affected everybody around him.  Part two will be written pretty much exclusively from Randall's POV (maybe in the form of a diary, I haven't decided yet) and will deal with his decision to disappear and the reason for doing it.  Finally, part three will deal with the after effects of everything that happened in the first part.

If anybody has any suggestions for the next two parts, I would love to hear them.  Particularly, any suggestion for what sort of trouble Randall had gotten himself into.

If I haven't already said it, please R & R.  I've become addicted and I can't live without your reviews.  Thank you.


End file.
